Selfless: And Other Tales from Funbari
by Kohaku-san
Summary: Some oneshots written for the LJ community 15Hugs. YohxAnna mostly. A lot of things can happen under the most normal circumstances. Very little can change. But something could change. Just a little. And it can be enough for now.
1. Selfless

This was a one-shot that I wrote for a community on LJ I belong to called 15Hugs. The first theme was "Teddy Bear," and that's what this one-shot is based around. I nice feedback on this, so I thought you peeps would like it too! Then again, it could also be so I could distract from my long hiatus from Hakumei. –sweatdrop- Well, enjoy! And review please!

**Theme:** Teddy bear.

You know, the best song to listen to when reading this is ironically, Teddy Bear by Ayumi Hamasaki. –sniffle- It's so CUTE…

* * *

It's not like she hated the gift. She really didn't love it either. Anna Kyouyama glanced at her gift from Yoh uncertainly.

A mediocre teddy bear.

Now, her fiancée wasn't the sharpest knife in the drawer, but the itako thought he would know that she just didn't go for those kind of cute things. Honestly, what could you do with a teddy bear, besides squeeze it to death at night until the stuffing spilled out? It would make a good decoration on top of her dresser, but…

Anna stroked the bear. It had dark brown fur and dark chocolate brown eyes. Basically it was everything you could find in almost any teddy. Yoh had given it to her yesterday afternoon after he got home from shopping for groceries.

_That idiot. He wasted good money…_ she thought ruefully. Suddenly, a small shard of her memory flashed back…

"_I'm home!" Anna turned around from her laying position from under the kotatsu. Yoh was holding a bag of groceries and had just returned from the market._

"_You're late," she said frankly._

"_Eh, heh. Gomen. I bought something else along with the food," he said grinning nonchalantly. _

"_Is that so?"_

"_Yup. It's for you." Anna looked up slightly surprised. Yoh rummaged through the plastic bag and handed it to her._

"_Here. I thought you might like it!" he said cheerfully. Anna eyed it warily._

"_What IS that?"_

"_It's a teddy bear. I felt like giving something to you, I didn't feel like buying anything with my money, so…" Yoh hesitated as Anna gently pulled it away. She stared at it for a moment and then looked up at Yoh._

"_Thank you…"_

_Yoh just smiled at her and said, "No problem!"_

She set the bear gently on her dresser and contemplated for a minute. Then, Anna stood up and walked out of her room. She found Yoh and Manta sitting under the kotatsu chatting away while Amidamaru sat and listened to them.

"Yoh?" The two friends looked up a bit scared at the itako who they expected to force them into doing labor around the house.

"Eh… Yes, Anna?" replied Yoh.

"Did you buy… Something last night with the money I gave you so you can get a CD?" Anna inquired. Yoh sat there for a moment and then gave her a secret grin.

"Yeah. But it wasn't for me."

"… I see." She walked back into her room. Manta shot Yoh a confused look.

"What was that about?" he asked. Yoh shrugged casually.

"Oh, I nothing. I just think I put my own money into good use." Manta shook his head and decided not to go any further then that.

Inside the sanctuary of her room, Anna hugged her special teddy bear bought selflessly by Yoh.

**--End--**


	2. Surprises

**Theme:** Glomp!

Hee. This one was cute. :D

* * *

Anna Kyouyama was in a very awkward position.

All she did was to happen to come across a luck and chance stand where the grand prize was five FREE tickets to Soul Bob's concert in Funbari Hill. And she just happened to win those tickets. (With a little help from a nearby spirit of course.) She didn't really have any use for them.

Except maybe give them to Yoh. Which she did when she got home.

"Yoh?"

"Yes, Anna?"

"I got something for you. I left it on the table so go get it yourself." Anna heard Yoh walk into the kitchen. There was a brief silence. The itako shrugged and turned around...

And suddenly was caught in a huge glomp from behind.

**--End--**


	3. Hug Please?

**Theme:** Bear hug.

The very idea of Yoh giving Anna a bear hug gave me a headache. It'd make the rest of the Shaman King cast brains explode at the very idea and image. I mean... The very idea defies all common sense and knowledge! It'd rip the space time continuum apart! O-O

I think the dialogue pretty much takes care of this theme.

* * *

Yoh was just watching TV. He happened to be watching those sappy family movie specials where the father always gave huge bear-hugs to his loving off spring. Now it just came to mind... What would happen if he tried to bear hug Anna? And with acute timing, Anna came into the room.

"Hey Anna?"

"Yes?"

"Can I give you a bear-hug?"

"..." An uncomfortable silence passed between the two.

"No."

"But-...!"

"No."

"I can't...?"

"No."

"Aw, why don't you like bear-hugs Anna?"

"Ask me again and you're running 50 laps around the estate."

"Yes, Anna."

**--End--**


	4. Warmth

**Theme:** Balcony.

I think this is my favorite drabble next to the Teddy Bear theme... Um, please continue and read. :D

* * *

It was surprisingly a cold summer night. Anna shivered slightly, and held herself tight. She outside on the wooden balcony of the En Inn. The sky looked incredibly crystal, clear. There were more stars then usual. Quite strange, since she and Yoh lived near the city.

You couldn't get a clear view like this if you lived inside the city though. Anna was outside by herself because Yoh was inside lazing about. He didn't like the cold.

_I should've made a hot drink_, thought Anna as a chilly breeze flew through her dirty blonde hair.

"Anna?" The itako turned around to see her fiancé standing in the doorway...

With a steaming cup of tea.

"Oh. It's you." Yoh shrugged.

"It's freezing out here," he remarked cheerfully, "So I thought I'd make you some tea." He held out the cup for her. Anna paused for a moment and took it from his hands.

"Thank you."

"No problem. I'm going to go to sleep now. Good night." As he closed the door, Anna held the cup close to her chest letting the steam warm her face.

But the warmth didn't just come from the hot cup.

It was warmth that came from _him_. And it filled in every inch of where the cold used to be.

**--End--**


	5. Bad Days

**Theme:** Worse Days. 

I really pity Yoh sometimes. Living with Anna has to be a pain. Especially that beautiful thing that comes along with girls, called PMS. But, we're not getting to that. -cough- Anyways, this is the newest drabble. Just wrote it today. The other four chapters were done long ago, I think last year. I'm thinking of just doing a series of Shaman King related drabbles and one shots cause it's fun.

* * *

There were bad days with Anna. Yoh knew that only too well. Then again, almost everyday was bad that involved Anna. But there were the worse days.

Even Yoh knew that.

The severe itako was someone you had to be careful around. Step over the line and you were done for. Anna wasn't the easiest person to like or embrace lovingly. You had to obey her and obey her quick when she commanded you to.

It was just worse on her bad days.

On her bad days, she talked even less, but her furious expression said everything she wanted to think. If Anna did talk, she would snap even more fiercely than usual. She'd act bossier and become to the point where she was completely unbearable.

But, there were the good days as well.

The good days were when Anna surprised Yoh and Manta by actually making dinner herself. She'd give Yoh the smallest, faintest smile… Then frown at the two and firmly order them to wait at the dinner table so she could serve them, unless they wanted to starve that evening.

So, yeah. There were worse days with Anna.

But, there were also the good days. Yoh supposed that had to count for something.

**--End--**


	6. Doesn't Hurt To Try

**Theme:** Ticklish. 

Ahahaha. This one was fun to write. :DD Partly because I can totally visualize this in my brain and partly because I like causing pain to Yoh. I'm so cruel. XD

* * *

For some random reason, one day, Yoh wondered if his fiancée Anna was ticklish.

Anna wasn't the kind of person who outwardly showed affection. In her case, showing affection meant letting Yoh take a break from training. And THAT hardly ever happened. It was too good to be true if it did.

The fact that it was possible for Anna to be ticklish, was a rather scary thought. If it was true, it would become an obvious weakness, something Yoh could utilize against Anna, the hellion, the witch, the almighty itako herself! He mentioned this to Horohoro and Tao Ren one day. And against his better judgment and common sense, he let the blue haired Ainu convince him to test it out.

"Man! It'd be rich if Anna turned out to be ticklish!" remarked Horohoro with his arms behind his back and grinning mischievously. Ren had come along; arms crossed and repeatedly saying that if they got in trouble with Anna, it wasn't his fault.

"Shhh! Quiet down. She's asleep right now…" said Yoh. In one hand he held a single feather. The three shamans tip toed towards Anna's room, quiet as mice. The threatening sign on her door did not sway them away from their goal.

Yoh opened the door, trying not to make a creaking noise. Horohoro and Ren stayed behind, letting their friend risk his very life. Anna was laying in the middle of the floor on her futon sleeping rather… Peacefully. Yoh quickly and quietly crawled over to her. He made it without a hitch.

He contemplated her face for a moment. Even in her sleep, the itako seemed to be troubled. But there was a certain peacefulness that she had in her slumber that wasn't apparent when she was awake. It was almost a shame to interrupt her dreams by tickling her.

Almost. Not quite.

"PSST! What are you waiting for you idiot?" Horohoro whispered loudly as he poked his head in.

Yoh gulped. He held the feather by the tip of the tail… He slowly moved it towards Anna's neck… The soft material rubbed up and down…

…

Anna twitched. That was it.

Yoh blinked. He decided to tickle her in another area. Maybe her nose would do. He moved the feather up to her nose and…!

Before he could even react, Anna's eyes shot open. She immediately grabbed Yoh's head, spun him around and chucked him THROUGH the wall, making a lovely Yoh-shaped crater. She glared at both Horohoro and Ren who were now shaking with fear. A groan of pain came from what was left of Yoh. Anna cracked her knuckles menacingly.

"I don't suppose YOU two have ANYTHING do with this…?"

**--End--**


	7. Ren Side: Girls

Since I'm too lazy to do any YohxAnna drabbles, I decided to do a Ren drabble. C'mon. You know it was gonna come to this.

* * *

Girls. The polar opposite of boys, also known as females, opposite of male.

Ren Tao never did hang around with many of them. Sure he had an older sister, Jun. She was sweet and caring and actually rather gorgeous in most guy's standards. But like hell he'd ever let any guy get close to her without answering to HIM. Then there was Anna Kyouyama, that Asakura boy's fiance. His aquaintance Ryu had once described her as a deadly beauty. Ren had no attraction to her whatsoever since she was technically taken. (And even though he didn't want to admit it, he was also scared stiff of her. She was practically the Devil herself! Anna could make that idiot Yoh curl over and OBEY.) Tamao Tamamura, a family friend of Yoh's was very quiet. She was shy. Ren didn't pay much attention to her although he did have to admit, her skill as a Kokkuri master was somewhat unusual. And then there was Pirka... Horohoro's sister.

What? What else was there to say? She was HOROHORO'S sister.

In short, Ren never did have much experience with the female species. He ultimately saw no need of it. Sure there was the prospect of girlfriends. And he was at the age where most boys would be eyeing the ladies. Sparks fly. Love.

_**Love.**_

When a boy got together with a girl and become girlfriend and boyfriend was it really love? Horohoro always seemed to mention about wanting to have a good girlfriend. Tamao Tamamura always seemed to steal secret glances at the Asakura boy. The itako was fiercely protective of her fiance.

He didn't get it. What WAS the attraction that bonded girls and boys?

Jun Tao's smile worried him when he asked her that question. She simply patted him on the head and said,

"Now, little brother, there is something called the birds and the bees...!"

Ren could suddenly feel his insides about to twist.

* * *

**--End--**


End file.
